Ratboy Genius
by mydogsname
Summary: Summer Solstice Baby is done for


Little King John could not deny the beauty that was Summer Solstice Baby. Her tears drowning the ground clogged his hardened arteries. The blood rushed to his purple rat penis and made it erect. Summer Solstice Baby eyed his erection and sobbed harder.

"What's the matter. You are crying because of my big wiener?" John's lips curled into a smell.

His rock hard cock was 10 inches when erect. His veiny dick was foreskinned and the head peaking through.

He forced himself onto sobbing Summer Solstice Baby. He grabbed her skirt and brought it down. He licked his lips at her cotton white panties.

"Ohhh yeessssss," he hissed, pre ejaculate spooning out of his head. He bent his head to her pantied nether region and licked her slit thru her panties.

"Help me Raaat boy genious!" SUmer solstice cried, shivering.

John kicked her in the face. A crack produced. SOME of her bloodied teeth flew from her mouth. She felt dizzy. He had broken her nose. It twisted grotesquely to the right. Blood spouted from her nostrils.

"SShut the fuck up you greedy little slut." Little King John exclaimed.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me, anything but."

"Not if you obey me. Call me your king." He put his boot on her head, crushing her.

"No, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything!"

He stepped harder onto her ear. She felt her head going to explode.

"Okay then, then I am your king."

"You're my slit."

"I'm your slut."

He fingered her chin, tilting her head upwards. He raised an eyebrow, staring at her blood nostrils. The blood rushed to the back of her throat. She coughed, accidentally spitting blood into his eye.

"Hmmmm. First we FUCK the blood from these bueaitful blew nostrails!" He stuck the bloody, read and swollen head of his erected penis into her nostrils. Her bloodied snot acted as excellent Lubrication. The bloodied snot trail traveled down his urethra. "God your nostrils are so fucking hot onto my dick." He pumped the head into her nose and she gagged. When he came, the cum rushed to the back of her throat and she started to choke until she finally swallowed.

Then he removed her pataloons and force himself into her virgin hole. She scream in pain and blood came out.

"She is menstruating?" Clyde creamed his pants. It turned him on.

"No she is bleeding because she is a precious virgin." Little King John panted, humping faster. "I wanted to be the one to break her hymen. This precious creature," he slid his hand down her wet cheek as he continued fucking her, "is my buride. Her tight virgin pussy is mine to use only."

Baby rolled her eyes backward as John pumped himself into her. She felt like bad because she was no longer a virgin. She moaned in pain and disgust with herself. As the raping continued, she let out another cry. "Oh, Almighty God, send me to Hell as Lucifer's bride now, for I can no longer be accepted to the gates of Heaven."

Little King John laughed as he came into her. He began to quicken his pace again. "Continue crying, young whore."

"Please, dear God, I am no longer pure. Please have mercy and end my misery."

"I love your pain and misery!" John cried as he came again, pumping harder into the girl. He ejaculated into her once more, and, as he pulled out, his cum trailed like drool from the head of his penis into her vagina.

Next was her asshole. He turned her over as she squeezed out a fat, brown turd in fear, onto his cock. Before it could fall, he stuffed the turd back into her anus with his dick. She cramped up, shitting once more as diarrhea spewed from the small opening made by John's cock connected to her asshole. His fury dick continued to slam into her now bloodied asshole without mercy. She cried as bursts of feces escaped from her sphincter. As he ejaculated into her anus and exited, her anal cavity had grown in circumference, and continued to remain widened as John turned her over once more and buried his feces matted furry erection into her cunt once more, this time urine streaming out onto his penis. This made him angry, and in fury he slammed into her. Baby felt the saliva in her throat as she then projectile vomited into John's mouth. He was still raping her tight hole and swallowed the upchucked chunks of diarrhea-colored food and swallowed, his sphincter tightened and loosening as he then released the foul-smelling liquid of diarrhea into his pants. He was fucking her with so much force that his urethra began to slit, blood and urine trailing down into Baby's feces-coated vagina. He quickly slid out his cock and forced it into Baby's mouth. Little King John's bloodied cock, by now, was now matted with feces and his and Baby's blood and cum. He came with such forced into her mouth that he urinated again, still into her mouth. Summer Solstice Baby sobbed as John held his hand over her mouth. Her fat tongue slid across his furry palm as she swallowed his seed and piss. She shook, reduced to a whimpering mess, her own shit smeared over her lips.

Little King John kissed her, his tongue trailing her mouth, licking the remaining shit from it and her dried lips. His hands on either side of her head.

"Now you will love me. Forever and ever. And we will have a feces baby. Together."

Ratboy Genius stiffened as he heard the cries of his beloved.

"Oh, Summer Solstice Baby!" He cried, falling to the ground in heartbreak, his cock stiffening. "I have failed you!"

After Ratboy's body decayed into the Earth, Summer Solstice Baby was Little King John's sex slave for eternity.


End file.
